Crônicas de Amor e Confusão II: Num Passo de Dança
by Dama 9
Summary: Agora você já conhece a Toca do Baco, entre fique a vontade, siga em frente e suba a escada em espiral e acomodese em qualquer lugar pouco iluminado do teraço, coisas surpreendentes acontecem quando as pessoas pensam não serem observadas. Crônica: Saga e
1. Saudações Num Passo de Dança

Saudações meus caros amigos…

Não sabem o quanto fico feliz ao saber que vocês apreciaram tanto a primeira parte das crônicas e como disse anteriormente, estarei com vocês em mais algumas ainda.

Realmente é surpreendente como a vida pode nos pregar algumas peças interessantes. Harmonia que o diga, mas vamos ao que interessa.

Puxe uma cadeira e acomode-se o mais confortavelmente possível que a historia já vai começar.

Mas espere... Perdoe a minha pequena confusão.

Creio que dessa vez você vai preferir um lugar mais misterioso e envolvente.

Como disse já lhes expliquei da primeira vez, a sua direita temos o bar e a esquerda o restaurante ao lado da pista de dança, mas não é para lá que vamos.

Siga em frente, suba pela escada em espiral e acomode-se em qualquer canto pouco iluminado do terraço.

Porque, bem... As pessoas costumam fazer coisas interessantes quanto pensam que ninguém as está vendo, por isso fique a vontade, mas vez ou outra olhe para os lados que não perdera nenhum detalhe.

Antes de começarmos tenho algumas palavrinhas a lhes dizer...

Há muito tempo atrás, quando o Santuário ainda era apenas um monte de pedra empilhada entre as montanhas e o Grande Mestre era apenas um garoto que sabia ler estrelas.

Descobri algo que ao longo da eternidade e até hoje reconheço como a mais pura verdade da vida.

Que o mais fascinante dos signos tem uma complexibilidade surpreendente. A dualidade dos sentimentos induz os nativos nascidos sobre esta constelação a serem energéticos, habilidosos, sensíveis e mutáveis.

Versáteis, tendem a ser instintivos e sempre estão envolvidos por um ciclo de eterna renovação.

Como dizem os orientais. _Kaizen_. A melhoria continua, sempre fará parte dessas pessoas.

Creio que você já deve saber a quem me refiro e que justamente será o protagonista da Crônica desta noite.

**Ele sabia que as feridas poderiam nunca fechar**

**Mas mesmo assim, nunca desistiu de lutar**.

**Fazendo da queda um motivo para se levantar**

**Tirando das lagrimas a força para sorrir**

**Enfrentou seus demônios e venceu.**

E é com grande honra e emoção que lhes narro:

"**Num Passo de Dança".**

Mas antes de mergulharmos nesse mundo de maravilhosas lembranças, aviso a todos aqueles que já desvendaram os segredos do amor verdadeiro em sua forma sublime e imaculada na perspectiva de **"Entre Mudanças e Desejos",** que essa Crônica se passa no **capítulo 10**.

Sinceramente espero que apreciem, nos vemos antes do fim.

Boa Leitura!


	2. Um Passo a Frente

**Num Passo de Dança.**

**Capitulo 1: Um Passo a Frente.**

**I – O Dia Seguinte.**

**Templo de Leão...**

Litus acordara relativamente cedo, não escondia de ninguém o largo sorriso que tinha nos lábios, passara o sábado inteiro com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos na praia do Cabo fora a melhor coisa que ocorrera em sua vida inteira, lembrou-se das pequenas provocações e sentiu a face corar. Fora realmente um dia incrível.

O pôr-do-sol que assistiram juntos, como no dia em que se encontraram por acaso no vilarejo e foram visitar o Jardim dos Deuses, sem duvidas que agora as coisas seriam diferentes entre eles.

Litus franziu o cenho, com o último pensamento. Afinal, o que eles eram? Mal falaram sobre isso ao voltarem para o santuário e isso a incomodava.

Tentando deixar esses pensamentos de lado resolveu se levantar e preparar o café, porque se dependesse do leonino nem mesmo o almoço teria. Isso porque vivia falando para o irmão aprender a cozinhar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Templo de Gêmeos...**

O quarto permanecia em completo breu, Kanon entrou com cautela, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Com um sorriso maroto na face e um olhar pentelho ele voltou-se em direção da cama, vendo um Saga dormindo de forma largada sobre a cama.

Perfeito; ele pensou, antes de parar em frente à janela e rapidamente abrir as cortinas, fazendo a luz do sol bater diretamente sobre os olhos do geminiano.

**-ACORDA, BELA ADORMECIDA**; ele gritou.

**-KANON EU MATO VOCÊ;** Saga berrou levantando da cama de um pulo.

Agora, certamente que se fosse um gato, estaria grudado no teto com as quatro patinhas, devido ao susto.

-Ih! Será que exagerei; Kanon falou suando frio, ao ver a cara nada amigável do irmão, pela forma que fora acordado. –Bom dia irmãozinho; ele disse gesticulando impacientemente.

-Prepare-se para ir pra **OUTRA** **DIMENSÃO**; ele completou elevando seu cosmo, preparando-se pra atacar, porém Kanon desviou-se rapidamente.

-Calma, só vim aqui lhe avisar algo importante; ele tentou se justificar.

-Me acordando a essas horas da madrugada em pleno domingo, **QUER MORRER, É?** –Saga perguntou tentando acertá-lo com o que encontrava pelo caminho, enquanto viu Kanon correr pela casa tentando escapar desses ataques.

-É por uma boa causa, eu juro; Kanon falou, chegando a sala, porém não contava que fosse bater a perna na mesinha de centro. –**MALDIÇÃO**; ele berrou segurando a perna dolorida, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem de dor.

-**AH! AH! ****AH**! Bem feito, os Deuses castigam; Saga falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Idiota; Kanon resmungou, sentando-se no sofá.

-Assim você aprende a não me acordar desse jeito; Saga rebateu, indo até a cozinha. –E afinal, o que tinha pra dizer? –ele perguntou, vendo que nem o café o irmão fizera, sobrando pra si resolver esse problema alimentício.

-Esqueci também; Kanon respondeu, num resmungo, fazendo beicinho, ao ver a marca vermelha que formara no local atingido.

-Eu mereço; ele ouviu Saga murmurar.

**II – Um Baile Inesperado.**

Embora fosse apenas domingo, o ultimo templo jazia relativamente agitado com a chegada de um mensageiro mandado por Dionísio. Saori desconfiada fora receber o rapaz, recebendo do mesmo uma caixa com cerca de cinqüenta envelopes vermelhos com um selo de cera em forma de cacho de uvas dourado.

-Isso só pode ser coisa do Dionísio; Saori murmurou, vendo que cada envelope continha um nome.

-Algum problema Srta? –Shion perguntou, vendo-a olhar os envelopes.

-Uh! – Saori murmurou, só agora dando-se conta da presença do Grande Mestre na biblioteca.

-Bom dia; ele falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; ela respondeu. –Acabou de chegar alguns convites que o Dionísio mandou pra cá, pelo que vi, é endereçado aos treze templos; ela comentou.

-Algo interessante? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não sei, mas espera ai, tem um aqui no meu nome; ela falou abrindo um que vinha endereçado a si. –"Convite, pra que?"; Saori pensou intrigada.

O verão estava chegando e como todo ano, Dionísio era o primeiro a comemorar isso. Pensando assim, ele aproveitaria para comemorar o fato da Toca do Baco fazer aniversario de mais um ano ali e também a mudança da estação com uma grande festa a fantasia. Como os moradores do santuário eram seus assíduos freqüentadores, ele não poderia deixar de mandar diretamente os convites para eles.

-Convite para uma festa na Toca do Baco; Saori respondeu após ler o que continha dentro do envelope. –Daqui uma semana e vai ser a fantasia;

-Festa? –Shion perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Bem, vou dar um jeito de mandar isso aqui pro pessoal; Saori falou colocando todos de volta na caixa em que vieram.

-Não se preocupe Srta, deixa que eu faça isso; Shion falou prontamente. Assim aproveitaria pra fazer uma visita aos cavaleiros.

-...; Saori assentiu, vendo-o despedir-se e sair rapidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Templo de Gêmeos...**

-E então, você vai? –Kanon perguntou para o irmão que parecia já cedo entediado e ainda irritado, enquanto tomava café e lia distraidamente um jornal.

-Não; Saga respondeu, literalmente o ignorando, para dar mais atenção ao jornal.

-Porque? Normalmente você é o primeiro a não perder uma balada na Toca; Kanon argumentou quase que indignado.

Ultimamente Saga estava assim. Recluso e com mau humor. Kanon engoliu em seco, a ultima vez que perguntou o que estava acontecendo quase foi mandado para outra dimensão. O irmão não podia ouvir a menção ao nome do Escorpião que seu humor piorava radicalmente, porém quando ele chegara na noite anterior parecia de alguma forma diferente, só que não disse o porque, quando ele perguntou. Precisava agora de uma forma de descobrir.

-Outros tempos, Kanon; ele respondeu vagamente, virando a pagina do jornal.

-Se você diz, não vou te obrigar a ir, mas não reclame depois que uns e outros te passarem a perna; o geminiano insinuou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou largando o jornal sobre a mesa e fitando o irmão com os orbes serrados.

-Nada, estava apenas pensando alto; Kanon falava com um sorriso nada inocente. –Bom, vou dar uma volta agora, até mais; ele completou saindo quase que correndo da cozinha.

Saga olhou para a porta, respirou pesadamente. A verdade é que seu convite ainda não havia chegado e também havia outra coisa, por isso aquele desânimo todo. Fechou os olhos deixando-se recostar na parede fria atrás de si, onde a mesa estava encostada. Pensando em tudo que ocorrera no dia anterior, ainda ficaram algumas coisas para esclarecer, só que simplesmente não sabia por onde começar.

-Ahn! Com licença; uma voz delicada lhe despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Aqui; ele falou vendo que a voz vinha da sala, reconhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia acreditar que fosse mesmo real e ela estivesse ali.

-Bom dia; Litus falou sorrindo timidamente ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar o geminiano.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar curioso a jovem que ruborizou.

-Her! Vim lhe entregar isso e o Kanon disse que eu podia entrar; ela falou nervosamente lhe estendendo um envelope vermelho com o selo de Dionísio.

-Tudo bem, não quer se sentar? –ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, lhe apontando uma cadeira.

-Ah! Não se incomode, já estou de saída; Litus falou com um sorriso nervoso. Não esperava encontrar com ele tão cedo, ainda mais por algumas coisas ainda estarem pendentes, porém Shion lhe pedira que entregasse os convites nos templos de Câncer e Gêmeos, que não teve como recusar o ultimo pedido.

Saga pegou o envelope, por um milésimo de segundo seus dedos tocaram a pele delicada da jovem, sentindo uma corrente de estática passar por seu corpo. Encarou os orbes violeta, confuso. Litus parecia estática lhe observando.

-Ahn! Você sentiu? –ela perguntou de forma inocente, que fê-lo ficar desconcertado.

-Sim; ele falou num murmúrio, olhando para a mão que segurava o envelope sem entender o que acontecera. Era simplesmente algo novo, não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo consigo; ele concluiu.

Deixou o envelope completamente abandonado sobre a mesa, aproximando-se da jovem com um olhar felino. Litus recuou alguns passos encontrando a parede como resistência, que fê-la engolir em seco.

-Estranho, nunca senti isso antes; o geminiano falou apoiando uma das mãos na parede, enquanto a outra pegava uma das mãos da jovem, tocando-a de forma delicada, como se inocentemente brincasse com a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele aveludada, sentindo-a estremecer sobre seu toque.

Litus sentiu-se reagir de forma inesperada. Simplesmente não conseguia recuar. Sabia o quão fascinante era para si a presença singular daquele cavaleiro. Queria apenas que o tempo parasse, quando sentiu a respiração quente e descompassada dele, chocar-se contra sua face, mas nem sempre as coisas são como o desejado...

-**SAGA**, agora lembrei que...; Kanon parou assim que chegou na cozinha e viu a situação em que o casal se encontrava. –Ahn! Desculpe, não queria interromper nada; ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo a jovem corar furiosamente. Entendendo completamente o que ocorrera no dia anterior que deixara o irmão tão avoado.

-Imagina, não interrompeu nada, eu já estava de saída, com licença; Litus falou, passando rapidamente por baixo do braço de Saga e saindo quase correndo da cozinha ao passar por Kanon.

-Garota estranha; Kanon falou quando a viu sair do templo, voltou-se para Saga que não parecia nada, mas nada mesmo contente com aquilo. –O que foi? –ele perguntou inocentemente.

-Você tem um milésimo de segundo para dizer porque está aqui, antes que eu te mande para a outra dimensão; Saga falou com os punhos serrados.

-Eu, bem...; Kanon falou suando frio. –Vim falar que os convites foram mandados com as correspondências para o ultimo templo e o nosso está lá; ele respondeu nervosamente.

-Eu sei; Saga falou procurando se acalmar, respirando fundo.

-Como sabe? –Kanon perguntou curioso tentando desviar a atenção do irmão para poder sair correndo da cozinha.

-Litus acabou de traze-lo pra mim; ele respondeu apontando pra a mesa, onde estava o envelope vermelho com o selo de Dionísio.

-Ah! Se você recebeu, eu já vou indo, era só isso. Tchau; ele falou saindo correndo.

-Eu mereço; Saga falou balançando a cabeça, quando voltou novamente a olhar a própria mão que sentira o choque. –Por Zeus, o que esta acontecendo comigo? –ele se perguntou.

III – Sentimentos. 

Litus sairá praticamente correndo do Templo de Gêmeos, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhada com aquilo. Em um momento de distração, mal conseguiu desviar de alguém que descia as escadas de Leão acabando por fim, trombar com a pessoa e ambas irem ao chão.

-Ai; as duas gemeram, passando a mão nas costas.

-Vocês estão bem? –Kamus perguntou preocupado, enquanto ajudava a namorada e depois Litus a se levantarem.

-Sim; as duas responderam.

-Aishi me desculpe; Litus falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída; a amazona falou serenamente. –Mas e você, se machucou?

-Não, está tudo bem; ela respondeu.

Aishi lançou um olhar curioso a jovem, tinha alguma coisa errada. Voltou-se para Kamus que apenas assentiu.

-Ma petit, vou indo na frente. Tenho que falar com Saga, isso se ele estiver em casa ainda, mas nos encontramos em Áries depois; Kamus falou dando um rápido beijo nos lábios da namorada e descendo as escadas rapidamente. Litus e Aishi ficaram observando-o até sumir de vista.

-O que está acontecendo? –Aishi perguntou a queima roupa.

-O que? –Litus perguntou assustada, corando furiosamente.

-Quer conversar sobre o que te incomoda? –a amazona perguntou, intimamente divertindo-se com a reação alarmada da jovem.

-Aishi eu só queria entender algumas coisas; Litus falou desanimada.

-Vamos fazer assim, eu e Kamus estávamos indo dar uma volta no vilarejo, vem comigo até Áries e a gente conversa no caminho; ela sugeriu.

-Mais vai ter que passar por Gêmeos; Litus falou nervosa, lembrando-se do que acontecera antes.

-É, já que está no caminho; Aishi respondeu, sem entender o nervosismo dela. – Vamos logo, então; a amazona falou puxando-a pelo braço.

-Certo; ela murmurou como resposta. Embora tivesse duvidas sobre isso, começaram a descer os templos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Templo de Gêmeos...**

-**SAGA**; Kamus chamou na porta do templo.

-**ENTRE**; o geminiano gritou de dentro do templo.

Kamus encontrou Saga na cozinha, ele parecia irritado, pois a força que empregava ao lavar uma xícara de café seria a equivalente para quebrar uma parede.

-Começou o dia bem, pelo visto; Kamus falou rindo.

-Ahn! –ele murmurou piscando confuso, quando notou ter apagado os desenhos que haviam sido pintados na xícara de porcelana. –Não acredito, de novo; Saga falou bufando, jogando a xícara dentro da pia e lavando as mãos.

-O que esta acontecendo Saga? –Kamus perguntou divertido, já sabia a resposta, mas seria mais interessante ouvir isso dele.

-Não é nada Kamus, estava apenas distraído; Saga respondeu de maneira evasiva.

-Não me referia a xícara; Kamus falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Então? –Saga perguntou, engolindo em seco, já sabia aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

-Digamos que você anda com o humor meio sensível ultimamente e isso já chegou ao estagio em que é classificado como preocupante; o aquariano falou com uma calma inabalável.

-Hei! Quem disse que meu humor é sensível? –ele perguntou alterando a voz, indignado.

-Ninguém precisou dizer; Kamus falou com naturalidade, apontando pra ele que já tinha uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Parece que sim; Saga falou desanimado, puxando uma cadeira e indicando outra para o amigo. –Estou insuportável, não é? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se de que por um fio não mandara o irmão para outra dimensão.

-Não exatamente; Kamus falou com um sorriso sem graça. –Mas todos estamos preocupados com você, mas antes que você tente explicar o porque, já lhe adianto que é obvio, quem não percebeu que tudo isso tem a ver com a irmãzinha do Leo; Kamus falou a queima roupa, vendo-o abrir à boca pra fechá-la em seguida sem emitir som algum. –Então, como diz Aishi **'Vocês são homens, vocês se entendem'**; ele falou imitando a voz da namorada. –Quer falar sobre isso?

-Só se você tiver tempo para ouvir; ele respondeu passando a mão nervosamente pela franja.

-Sou todo ouvidos; Kamus respondeu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já estavam chegando ao Templo de Gêmeos e as duas ainda estavam em completo silêncio.

-Então? –Aishi começou, vendo que a jovem não se manifestaria sem estimulo.

-Aishi, posso fazer uma pergunta? –Litus começou tímida.

-Pode;

-O que você sente quando está com o Kamus? –Litus perguntou hesitante.

-Como assim? –Aishi perguntou enrubescendo.

-No começo, antes de vocês ficarem juntos, o que você sentia quando estava com ele? –ela explicou.

-Ahn! Acho que entendi o que você quer saber; Aishi falou sorrindo de forma aliviada. –Você quer saber porque, bem, você reage de maneira diferente quando esta apaixonada; a amazona completou.

-Uhn! Bem, eu...; Litus começou se embaralhando.

-Você quer entender porque sente seu rosto queimar quando você **o** vê sorrindo? Porque seu coração dispara quando **o** encontra de repente? Ou quando sem querer suas mãos se tocam e você sente um arrepio ou uma descarga elétrica passar pelo corpo? –Aishi comentou.

-Isso; a jovem de cabelos verdes respondeu prontamente.

-Entendo, mas isso é algo normal; Aishi falou paciente. –São reações que ocorrem devido a fortes emoções, isso chega a ser automático.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Quando as pessoas ficam apaixonadas, é uma tendência você ficar mais sensível a emoções fortes e a reação do corpo é apenas um reflexo de defesa, como se você estivesse com medo e agisse por instinto; Aishi explicou. –Enfim, na teoria é isso, mas isso varia de acordo com a pessoa, ainda mais porque quando o assunto são os sentimentos, as coisas são completamente diferentes da teoria, vai de acordo com o momento e com o que você esta sentindo.

-Então quando eu encosto **nele** e sinto uma espécie de choque é normal? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Exatamente? –Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Alguém já te disse que esse sorriso dá medo? –Litus falou engolindo em seco.

-Ahn! Então quer dizer que você e Saga já estão nesse nível; a amazona comentou com o sorriso se alargando ao vê-la corar furiosamente. –Tô brincando; ela completou rindo. –Mas acho que você não precisa ficar esquentando muito a cabeça com isso, deixe as coisas seguirem seu curso naturalmente; ela completou.

-Não sei, nós mal conversamos ontem; ela falou com certa melancolia.

-"Uh! As coisas estão indo rápido de mais"; Aishi pensou, entendendo o porque da insegurança da jovem. –"É melhor que Kamus consiga resolver isso logo"; ela concluiu em pensamentos. –Olha, porque você não da, tempo ao tempo, um pouco de paciência pode ajudar também.

-Se você diz; ela deu de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu já disse que não vou; Saga falou pela vigésima vez desde que Kamus perguntara.

-Deixe de ser idiota, quer melhor oportunidade pra falar com ela; o aquariano falou irritado, desde que conseguira arrancar do geminiano uma confissão descente sobre os sentimentos do cavaleiro em relação à irmãzinha do Leão o mesmo ficara emburrado.

-Eu já disse, não vou; ele repetiu enfezado.

-Ta certo, mas não reclame depois; Kamus falou se levantando.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou o seguindo. Misteriosamente Kamus conseguira convencêlo a ir com ele e Aishi até o vilarejo.

-Sabe que somos amigos e quanto a isso não brincaria; Kamus começou, com ar sério. –Mas ultimamente, desde que você e Milo começaram com essa guerrinha de testosterona, vocês estão insuportáveis. Porém agora seu caminho esta livre, Milo esta em Creta e você tem pelo menos duas semanas de paz, só basta saber aproveitá-las; ele completou sério. –Mas se isso não lhe interessar, não reclame depois, porque você sabe, não vai demorar para outro cara aparecer interessado nela e a julgar pelos leoninos que conheço, paciência nunca foi uma virtude do signo.

-Puff! Você é irritante; o geminiano falou saindo do templo. –Vou pensar no assunto, mas não garanto nada; Kamus sorriu satisfeito.

**IV – As Vantagens de se ter um Irmão Gêmeo.**

Litus acabara de chegar com Aishi no Templo de Áries, como a namorada do aquariano ainda tinha de esperá-lo, as duas ficaram conversando e Aishi por fim conseguira convencer Litus a acompanhá-los até o vilarejo.

-Ahn! Então você e Kamus vão a festa do Baco? –Litus perguntou, curiosa.

-Vamos, se não irmos é bem capaz do Dionísio surtar com a gente; ela falou rindo. –E você, já decidiu se vai? –Aishi perguntou, pensando seriamente se toda aquela vontade da jovem de manter-se reclusa não tinha também algo a ver com o geminiano.

-Não sei, acho que não; Litus comentou desanimada.

-Acho que deveria ir; a amazona incentivou.

-Não sei, ir sozinha não tem graça; ela respondeu e antes que Aishi falasse algo ela completou. –E segurar vela esta fora de cogitação;

-Oras, se não se importar, posso acompanhá-la? –uma voz falou vinda das escadarias de Áries.

As duas voltaram-se para o jovem de cabelos ruivos que subia as escadas. O dono da voz não passava de um garoto, porém as duas já o conheciam.

-Como vai Thouma? –Litus perguntou sorrindo, ao cumprimentar o irmão mais novo de Marin que chegara durante a noite ao santuário, vindo do Japão visitar a irmã.

-Bem, e vocês? –ele perguntou com o típico sorriso de menino.

-Bem; as duas responderam.

-E então? –ele perguntou.

-O que? –Litus perguntou estranhando.

-Se é por falta de companhia, será um prazer acompanhá-la até a festa na Toca; ele falou casualmente. –Estarei aqui pelo menos durante oito ou nove dias; ele completou.

-Creio que não será possível garoto; uma voz grave e imponente soou atrás das duas;

Os três voltaram-se para trás deparando-se com o geminiano, que não tinha um olhar muito agradável para o ex-cavaleiro.

-E porque não? –Thouma perguntou desconfiado.

O geminiano caminhou até a jovem com um olhar no mínimo enigmático, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Pelo simples fato de eu já tê-la convidado; ele respondeu com inocência, diante do olhar chocado do garoto.

-Ahn! Não sabia que estavam juntos; Thouma murmurou confuso, acabara de ouvir a jovem falar que não tinha companhia, será que ouvira errado e ela se referia a outra coisa? –ele se perguntou. Talvez sim; o jovem concluiu.

Litus sentiu o rosto se incendiar, ainda mais porque o geminiano acabara de apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, mantendo-a enlaçada pela cintura. Aishi que permanecia um pouco afastada procurava não rir da situação, era obvio que todos estavam preocupados com Saga, mas ela nunca pensou que o irmão gêmeo fosse capaz de loucuras para ajudá-lo.

-Litus querida, tava pensando em ir dar uma volta na vila, quer ir comigo? –ele perguntou num tom sedutor de voz, fazendo com que a jovem ficasse mais vermelha do que já estava.

-Ahn! Tudo bem; ela respondeu com certa cautela.

-Certo, só me da um minuto que esqueci de fechar a casa e aquele irresponsável do Kanon não vai nem perceber isso; ele falou ficando sério, dando um beijo demorado sobre a bochecha da jovem e saindo a passos firmes dali, em direção ao próximo templo.

-Ahn! Pelo visto o relacionamento de vocês é bem intenso; Thouma comentou, incrédulo. Sempre soube que o geminiano era um cara fechado, sério, até meio frio, não como o aquariano, mas frio. Agora, tipo, encontrava alguém completamente diferente. Quando se lembrou do signo, a dualidade, não era tão anormal assim, talvez fosse falta de costume; ele tentou aceitar essa justificativa.

-Você não sabe o quanto; Aishi respondeu pela jovem, ainda tentando não rir da situação.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kanon subia quase que aos tropeços os degraus dos templos, ao ver que ninguém o estava seguindo. Se metera em uma grande encrenca, Saga ficaria o resto da vida lhe devendo aquilo, se não o mataria por isso. Agora ele simplesmente dera um bom motivo ao irmão para mandá-lo sem dó para outra dimensão.

**-HEI! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA IDIOTA;** alguém berrou ao mesmo tempo em que ambos trombavam e iam ao chão.

**-OLHA VOCÊ IDIOTA;** Kanon berrou em resposta.

-Quanta gentileza, isso porque são irmãos, se não fossem, sabe Zeus o que aconteceria; Kamus falou com ar de reprovação.

-Saga? –Kanon falou suando frio.

-Não! Afrodite; ele respondeu irônico.

-Hei! Eu já vi a mãe da Aishi e ela não é feia como você; ele respondeu torcendo o nariz.

-Oras, seu; Saga falou irritando-se.

-Parem com isso vocês dois, ou os congelo; Kamus falou se irritando com a briga infantil. –O que quer Kanon?

-Bem...; Ele começou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que você andou aprontando? –Saga perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Na verdade, arrumei dois encontros pra você; ele respondeu voltando-se para o irmão.

**-O QUE?** –os dois cavaleiros perguntaram quase num grito.

-Isso mesmo; Kanon falou juntando as pontas dos dedos uma nas outras com olhar infantil. –Foi por uma boa causa;

-Prepare-se pra ir pra outra dimensão e não voltar mais; Saga falou aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Espera Saga. Kanon, o que exatamente é essa boa causa que você se refere? –Kamus perguntou detendo o geminiano.

-Olha, o irmãozinho da Marin ia chamar a Litus pra ir com ele na festa do Baco; ele respondeu vendo o irmão estreitar perigosamente os orbes e Kamus abafar o riso.

-Prossiga; Saga falou com a voz tão cortante quanto uma navalha.

-Ai, bem, como eu sei que você ta afim da irmãzinha do Leo e não é de hoje; ele falou vendo o irmão abrir a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse falar ele o cortou. –Ai eu pensei que poderia ajudar.

-Como assim? –Saga perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ele se fez passar por você; Kamus respondeu antes de Kanon, já imaginando ser isso o que ele queria dizer.

-Isso; Kanon respondeu animado.

-Você fez o que? –Saga perguntou quase gritando, não sabia exatamente o que sentia, alegria porque pela primeira vez o irmão fazia algo certo sem aviso prévio ou se tinha vontade de matá-lo por isso.

-Olha, você devia me agradecer; Kanon falou indignado.

-Agradecer, por você se fazer passar por mim? –Saga perguntou indignado.

-Isso mesmo, eu até convidei a Litus para ir até a vila, quero dizer. Você convidou; ele completou com um sorriso infantil.

-Isso deve ser castigo; Saga falou passando a mão nervosamente pela franja quase despenteada. –Eu mereço; ele resmungou.

-Ih! Se for pra ficar resmungando que nem um velho chato é melhor dizer pra Litus que você não quer ir mais, porque ela ta lá com a Aishi me esperando, quero dizer, você; ele completou, apontando para baixo.

-Não tem outro jeito mesmo; Saga respondeu, dando-se por vencido.

-Quem vê pensa que pra você é um martírio; Kamus rebateu. –Faça-me o favor Saga, isso já está me irritando, se não fosse o Kanon, até agora você estaria pensando nos prós e contras de deixar de ser um pato de vez; o aquariano falou com a maior calma e naturalidade do mundo, embora tivesse um sorriso descarado na face.

-Se eu te mandar pra outra dimensão será que Aishi vai mesmo sentir a sua falta; ele falou com os orbes serrados.

-_**Claro que vou**; _a voz da amazona soou na mente dos três, enquanto o geminiano levava um choque, sabe-se lá de onde veio.

-Ai; Saga falou reclamando.

-_**Parem de enrolar, que não temos o dia todo e Saga, toma vergonha nessa cara, de pato já basta um entre as constelações, você é geminiano ou não?** _– a amazona falou irritada, com a demora.

-_**Ta bom, já tô indo**;_ ele respondeu suando frio e engolindo em seco.

-Viu, até Aishi concorda comigo; Kamus falou dando de ombros.

-Eu mereço; Saga resmungou. –Vamos logo; ele falou começando a descer os degraus.

-Ainda não irmãozinho; Kanon falou com um meio sorriso.

-Porque não?

-Você tem que trocar de roupa antes; ele falou apontando para si mesmo e para ele.

-Mais essa; ele falou voltando e entrando no templo de touro que era o mais perto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aishi; Litus chamou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou, não fazia muito tempo que um Thouma muito sem graça falara rapidamente com Mú no primeiro templo e voltara para o vilarejo das amazonas falar com a irmã.

-O Saga tava estranho, não? –ela comentou confusa.

-Não se preocupe Litus, é a dualidade dos geminianos; Aishi respondeu de forma casual, procurando ficar séria ao dar a resposta. Se ela soubesse que era o Kanon e não Saga, os dois teriam problemas. –Finalmente vocês chegaram; Aishi falou impaciente, para os dois que acabaram de chegar.

Saga e Litus encararam-se profundamente. O geminiano ficou momentaneamente tenso. Em seu intimo tinha que agradecer ao irmão, se não Athena teria menos um cavaleiro no santuário e Marin menos um irmão.

-Vamos; ele falou voltando-se para a jovem com o melhor de seus sorrisos, tentando agir com naturalidade, não tinha o mesmo gênio de Kanon, que era despojado e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, mas ele não, tinha a leve tendência a ficar serio rapidamente e isso poderia complicar gradativamente as coisas dali pra frente.

-Claro; Litus respondeu, ainda desconfiada, tinha alguma coisa errada e até o final do dia descobriria; ela pensou.

Os dois se afastaram caminhando devagar, Kamus e Aishi ficaram para trás, observando os dois que caminhavam de braços dados de maneira formal, porém o primeiro passo já fora dado.

-E então? –Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, a julgar pelo fato de que quase fui mandado para a outra dimensão duas vezes em menos de uma hora, as coisas estão andando; ele respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pela testa.

-Não é isso, estou falando deles; ela falou apontando para os dois.

-Então é assim, se o Saga me mandasse pra outra dimensão você não se importaria; ele falou emburrado.

-Kamus, não seja infantil; Aishi falou ficando séria.

-Não estou sendo; ele respondeu dando as costas pra ela, fazendo bico.

-"Homens"; ela pensou balançando a cabeça. –É claro que eu não iria gostar, se Saga fizesse isso o mínimo que ia acontecer para ele, é conhecer os infernos de virgem com o Radamanthys de guia turistico, agora deixe disso; ela falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Se é assim, tudo bem; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Acho que vou reconsiderar a idéia do Saga; Aishi comentou com os orbes estreitos.

-Admita, você não vive sem mim; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, puxando a jovem para um meio abraço, enquanto começavam a andar, antes que perdessem os dois de vista.

-Não respondo nada que pode e vai ser usado contra mim posteriormente; ela respondeu divertida, vendo uma veinha saltar na testa dele. –Mas me conta logo o que aconteceu; ela falou impaciente.

**Continua...**


	3. Dois Para o Lado

**Capitulo 2: Dois Para o Lado.**

**I – Aprendendo a Dançar.**

O passeio pelo vilarejo transcorreu na maior calma possível, Saga e Litus conversavam calmamente, embora inconscientemente evitassem tocar no assunto sobre o que ocorrera no sábado, Kamus e Aishi que andavam um pouco atrás já estavam ficando impacientes quanto a demora do geminiano de tomar uma atitude.

-Ele esta pior que o Aiolia; Kamus falou exasperado.

-Precisamos dar um jeito nisso rápido; Aishi falou, quando olhou para um relógio de sol, não muito longe de onde estavam. –Meio dia, perfeito; ela falou animada.

-O que esta tramando? –ele perguntou curioso.

-O que acha de irmos almoçar? –ela perguntou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Claro; Kamus respondeu entendendo parcialmente o que ela queria. –Saga. Litus. Vamos parar para almoçar; ele chamou, os dois voltaram-se em sua direção apenas assentindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não era um restaurante como a da Toca do Baco, mas era um lugar agradável, com um clima caseiro e convidativo. Os quatro procuraram uma mesa afastada da movimentação, onde poderiam conversar.

-Uh! Vamos ter ainda uma semana para procurar as fantasias; Aishi comentou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio que eles estavam comendo.

-É mesmo, eu havia me esquecido que é a fantasia; Litus falou.

-Vocês vão do que? –Kamus perguntou para os dois.

-Eu ainda não pensei nisso; Litus respondeu desanimada. –E você Saga? –ela perguntou voltando-se pro cavaleiro que engasgou.

-Eu, bem... Ahn, não tinha ainda pensado nisso; ele respondeu sem graça.

-Mas isso é fácil de resolver, no caminho pra cá tem uma loja, tive a impressão de ver algumas fantasias interessantes; Aishi comentou casualmente.

-Podemos ir lá depois, se quiserem e já resolver isso pra não ficar em cima da hora; Kamus sugeriu.

-Pode ser; Saga respondeu.

O almoço transcorreu o mais gelado possível e isso não era culpa de Kamus que elevou seu cosmo demais e sim do novo casal que estava agora sofrendo de um pequeno problema. Comunicação ruim.

Tentando fazer um meio campo entre os dois, Kamus e Aishi os arrastaram para a loja das fantasias.

-Você é idiota, ou o que? –Kamus perguntou irritado, puxando Saga para a seção de fantasias masculinas.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Nem eu consigo ser tão frio quanto você esta sendo, se era pra começar essa palhaçada, deveria ter feito o que o Kanon falou, dado uma desculpa qualquer pra não vir, ela ficaria bem menos chateada do que esta agora; ele o repreendeu.

-Eu estou tentando, ta legal; Saga falou passando a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo, desde que saíram do santuário as coisas estavam bem, mas fora tocar no maldito assunto da festa e um ice barg cairá sobre sua cabeça.

-Mas não é suficiente; Kamus falou. –É melhor que resolva isso, não vá magoá-la e depois vir com alguma desculpa ordinária do porque você não faz nada direito, que agora não cola mais; o aquariano falou.

-Certo, agora some daqui que ela esta vindo; Saga falou acenando para a jovem se aproximar.

-E ai, achou algo interessante? –Litus perguntou, vendo-o segurar firmemente uma fantasia meio estranha na mão. –Não sabia que você acreditava naquele lance de Adão e Eva; ela comentou, vendo que a fantasia que ele tinha nas mãos era uma imitação sintética de cipós com uma tanguinha verde com uma folha de parreira na frente.

-Eu não sou; ele respondeu confuso, porém ela apontou para sua mão. Saga olhou o que tinha em mãos e rapidamente enfiou de volta no cabideiro. –Melhor escolher outra coisa; ele respondeu, sentindo a face queimar. Simplesmente a visão de si mesmo vestido de Adão, ou melhor, despido como Adão, não estava em seus planos, não nessa vida.

-Ahn! Saga, você pode me fazer um favor? –ela pediu de forma tímida, enquanto desviava seu olhar para alguns cabides, sem encará-lo.

-Claro, o que você quiser; ele falou aproximando-se, porém ela se esquivou, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Agradece ao Kanon por mim pelo convite, mas não acho uma boa idéia ir a essa festa, agora com licença, vou voltar pra casa, não avisei o Leo que vinha pra cá; ela falou dando-lhe as costas e saindo da loja, sem olhar pra trás.

-Por Zeus; ele murmurou, colocando a mão na testa, estava suando frio.

-O que aconteceu? –Aishi perguntou se aproximando com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Ela sabia que era o Kanon e não eu; o geminiano respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, desanimado.

-Mas é claro que ela ia perceber, ninguém muda de uma hora para outra; ela falou irritada. - Fora alguns aspectos óbvios, como cheiro, temperamento e qualquer outra coisa facilmente reconhecível; Aishi respondeu sarcástica. –Mas deixa pra lá, vou falar com ela; a amazona falou ameaçando se afastar.

-Não, deixa, eu vou; Saga falou impedindo-a de ir. –Eu fiz a besteira, deixa que eu conserto; ele falou saindo da loja, tentando alcançá-la. –"Se isso for possível"; ele completou em pensamentos.

-Espero que dê tudo certo; Kamus comentou.

-Nem fale, Saga consegue ser mais enrolado do que você; ela respondeu, enquanto se afastava e ia procurar sua fantasia.

-Hei! Desde quanto eu sou enrolado? –Kamus falou indignado.

-Não vamos começar com isso de novo, não é? –Aishi falou de forma perigosa.

-Como quiser, ma petit; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Ótimo, você escolheu qual?

-Vampiro; ele respondeu mostrando para ela um cabide que tinha um sobretudo preto e uma calça estilo social.

-Não ta faltando nada não? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Não, ouvi dizer que tem um vampiro português que faz neve e a fantasia é essa; ele respondeu eloqüente.

-Uhn! Interessante; Aishi comentou com um meio sorriso. –Mas eu estava pensando em pegar uma de Cleópatra, ou melhor, de Jéssica a esposa do Roger Habit, será que eu fico bem como ruiva? -ela comentou casualmente.

-De jeito nenhum; Kamus falou exaltado.

-Calma, estava só brincando; ela falou rindo, ao ver o cavaleiro vermelho. –Escolhi uma interessante, o que acha? –ela perguntou, mostrando pra ele um cabide com um corpete preto com detalhes em vinho, um calça de couro preto e botas de cano alto, fora uma capa de mesma cor. –Caça vampiros; ela respondeu sorrindo descaradamente.

-Melhor do que a do Roger Habit; ele respondeu num resmungo, imaginando o tamanho do corte lateral que tinha no vestido vermelho da ruiva.

-Ah! Esqueci de te contar uma coisa; Aishi falou com um sorriso infantil. –Também é Jéssica esse personagem; ela completou, rindo ao vê-lo mudar de cor, enquanto iam para o caixa. Talvez a escolha por vampiro não tenha sido lá muito inteligente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Desde quando as ruas do vilarejo eram tão movimentadas daquela forma. Saga já estava ficando irritado por não conseguir achar a jovem em lugar algum, nem pelo cosmo conseguia localizá-la, eram muitas pessoas transitando ali.

Quando viu ao longe, uma praça, algumas crianças costumavam brincar ali, embora houvesse uma pequena fonte e qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la sentada ali, olhando pra água que corria do chafariz.

Saga aproximou-se com cautela, vendo através do reflexo na água a jovem com os olhos vermelhos, fazendo-o recriminar-se mentalmente por ser tão idiota.

-Litus; ele chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou, sem voltar-se pra ele, procurou enxugar uma lágrima que acabara de cair, e de maneira fria o encarou através do reflexo da água.

-Eu...; Saga começou, dando um suspiro cansado. –Me desculpe; ele falou, sentando ao lado dela, porém a jovem parecia empenhada a ignorá-lo.

-Não há porque se desculpar; ela rebateu ferina.

-"Agora sei o que ela puxou do Aiolia"; o geminiano pensou. –Preciso sim, me desculpe, não queria te magoar; ele falou, erguendo a face da jovem pelo queixo, mantendo-a lhe encarando, porém a mesma colocou a mão sobre a sua, obrigando-o a soltá-la.

-O que ontem significou para você? –ela perguntou a queima roupa, fazendo-o afastar-se parcialmente.

-Pensei que houvesse deixado isso claro; ele respondeu ficando sério.

-Não, não deixou; ela respondeu seca, enquanto se levantava.

-Litus, por favor, espera; ele pediu, levantando-se.

-Saga, por favor, digo eu, sinceramente preferiria que você fosse sincero e admitisse que estava só fazendo um favor ao meu irmão ao me levar ao Cabo, pelo menos facilita as coisas; ela falou lhe dando as costas, não conseguia ficar mais ali.

-Não foi só por isso, eu te falei antes de sairmos; ele falou segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

**-MAS NÃO É SUFICIENTE**; ela gritou com a voz chorosa, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pela face.

-Calma; ele pediu, puxando-a para um abraço, sentiu a jovem aconchegar-se entre seus braços, deu um suspiro aliviado. Não estava mais agüentando vê-la daquele jeito sem conseguir ao menos se explicar. –Me desculpa; ele falou dando um suspiro cansando, sentindo a jovem aos poucos se acalmar entre seus braços. –Eu faço tudo errado e acabo te magoando, eu não queria, eu juro, eu só... Não sei por onde começar; ele confessou.

-Que tal pelo começo; ela sugeriu, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-lhe diretamente os olhos.

-Vem aqui; ele chamou, puxando-a para sentar-se na beira da fonte novamente.

O movimento na rua continuava o mesmo. As pessoas vivendo, andando de um lado a outro, como se a presença dos dois ali fosse completamente nula. O tempo parara para eles. E era só o que importava agora.

-Durante muito tempo da minha vida, passei completamente envolvido com os treinos e tudo relacionado com a vida de cavaleiro. Houve uma época em que o lema era **_'o amor de um cavaleiro só poderia ser direcionado a sua deusa'_**; ele explicou, sentindo a mão da jovem sobre a sua ficar tensa. –Guerras e mais guerras vieram depois disso, um solo que antes era sagrado fora marcado pela discórdia e lavado com sangue daqueles que eram julgados traidores; ele falou fazendo uma pausa nervosa.

Litus ficou em silencio, queria ouvi-lo desabafar, sentia que era disso que precisavam.

-Não é fácil perder o controle sobre si mesmo, enfrentar seus demônios interiores e perder; ele falou num tom de voz baixo que somente ela ouvia. –Inconscientemente fazer mal as pessoas que ama e não poder fazer nada pra evitar, é o tipo de coisa que você nunca desejaria viver, mas às vezes acontece; ele falou com um olhar triste.

-Mas você esta aqui, não? Você venceu; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face com delicadeza, vendo-o fechar os olhos, para depois abri-los e fitar-lhe com atenção.

-Nem todos os caminhos são lisos e retos, sempre há pedras, buracos e curvas, um caminho incerto que ou você cai e se levanta, ou nunca mais caminha; ele falou.

-Mas você ainda esta aqui, você caiu, se levantou, continuou a andar, passou por curvas, retas e criou um novo caminho, você teve uma nova oportunidade e não cometeu o mesmo erro uma segunda vez, não há mais motivos para se culpar por isso; ela respondeu.

-Sabe, durante muito tempo eu simplesmente não conseguia me permitir viver como os outros; ele falou num tom de confidencia.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Ter uma vida normal, acordar de manhã e ter certeza de que nenhum Deus neurótico ia acordar nessa Era e simplesmente falar **_'Hora de acabar com o mundo';_** ele completou com um meio sorriso irônico. –Ou até mesmo ver as pessoas que me eram caras caírem no campo de batalha como muitas vezes tive que ver; ele completou.

-Há coisas que não podemos mudar, às vezes algumas coisas precisam simplesmente ser da forma que são; ela falou seria. Saga engoliu em seco, tendo um tremor involuntário, não era a primeira vez que ouvia essas palavras, porém às vezes era difícil de acreditar que elas eram tão fáceis de assimilar.

-Eu sei, mas às vezes à vontade de fugir é maior e mais tentadora; ele respondeu abaixando a cabeça momentaneamente. –Nunca me achei no direito de ser como as outras pessoas, agir como elas, ou viver como elas; ele completou.

-Acho que entendo, uma exceção a regra; ela falou, Saga apenas assentiu.

-Eu... Bem... Nunca me achei no direito de amar realmente alguém, acho que por medo; ele falou fazendo uma pausa para respirar. –Medo de não ser capaz de protegê-la, mas... Ahn, alguns conceitos andaram mudando no ultimo mês; ele completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-No ultimo mês; ela murmurou confusa.

-Conheci uma pessoa; ele começou com um meio sorriso. –E bem, ela me mostrou uma nova perspectiva da minha vida, uma forma de vivê-la sem ficar preso entre velhas correntes e agora não consigo mais me imaginar acordando de manhã e ver que não posso tê-la do meu lado porque sou um idiota; ele completou ficando serio.

-Ahn! E quem seria essa pessoa? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Olha, ela ta aqui; ele falou apontando pra o reflexo da jovem na água. –Mas acho que você já a conhece, não? –ele falou com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a enrubescer.

-Saga; ela falou num murmúrio. Vendo o cavaleiro levantar-se e estender-lhe a mão, para que fizesse o mesmo.

-Sei que algumas coisas entre nós ficaram meio vagas, mas, por favor, me deixa compensar isso; ele pediu, tomando-lhe uma das mãos. –Me da uma segunda chance de fazer diferente;

-É mesmo o que quer? –ela perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dele. –Então, esta bem; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Prometo que não vai se arrepender; ele falou puxando-a para um abraço. Litus prendeu a respiração surpresa, com o que ele fez em seguida. Suspendendo-a do chão e girando-a no ar, algumas pessoas pararam em volta, aplaudindo o casal que finalmente se acertara, mas ainda faltava algo.

-Saga, vou ficar tonta desse jeito; Litus falou rindo, enquanto o cavaleiro lhe colocava no chão.

-Mas nem por isso vou te amar menos; ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, fazendo a jovem corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo verde.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela começou, porém atrapalhou-se com as palavras ao senti-lo enlaçando-lhe pela cintura e aproximando-se... Perigosamente.

-Tenho uma coisa para te pedir; ele falou quase num sussurro.

-O-o q-que é? –ela perguntou perdendo completamente a linha raciocínio ao senti-lo roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante, porém mudando a direção, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa. –"Será que eu ouvi bem?"; ela se perguntou confusa. –Ahn! Você disse que...; Ele a cortou.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, deixei-lhe claro todos os meus sentimentos, agora quero saber de você; ele falou em tom casual.

-Quero; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Quero exatamente o que? –ele perguntou num sussurro provocante, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer.

-Ahn! Q-que-ro na-mo-rar com vo-cê; ela respondeu num fôlego só.

-Imaginei que sua resposta fosse essa; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Convencido; ela falou com um olhar incrédulo, se afastando, enquanto tomava o rumo das lojas da vila.

-Mas mesmo assim você me ama, não? –ele respondeu mantendo o sorriso na face, seguindo-a.

-Vou me negar a responder enquanto você mantiver esse sorriso; ela respondeu enfezada.

-Calma, só tava brincando; ele falou, abraçando-a por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Isso não é justo; ela reclamou.

-Muitas coisas não são justas, mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora; ele respondeu ficando momentaneamente sério, virando a jovem de frente para si, mantendo-a segura pela cintura.

Ambos encararam-se, não havia mais nada a ser dito e se havia poderia muito bem esperar uma outra oportunidade. Com os orbes serrados, ambos se aproximaram. Selando seus lábios num cálido beijo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Pelo visto não precisamos fazer mais nada; Kamus comentou com a namorada que observava a cena de longe.

-Vamos embora então; Aishi falou puxando-o para longe. –Ainda precisamos achar uma camisa para você vestir por baixo desse sobretudo; ela completou.

-Hei! Mas isso não faz parte da fantasia; ele falou enquanto era arrastado por ela entre as lojas.

-Você não está pensando que vai aparecer sem nada por baixo, no meio daquele bando de abutres que se dizem amazonas, não é? –ela perguntou fitando-lhe perigosamente.

-Tudo que você quiser, ma petit; ele respondeu, porém deu um sorriso maroto, voltando-se pra ela. –Contanto que...; ele começou.

-O que esta tramando? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Bem, você poderia usar algo menos apertado do que aquela roupa de couro, não acha? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não vou mudar minha fantasia, já avisei; ela respondeu, não lhe dando margem pra contestação.

-Então eu não vou vestir a camisa; ele rebateu, fazendo-se de difícil.

-Tem certeza que você quer assim? –ela perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo que chegou a assustá-lo.

-Só se for preta, azul marinho não combina; ele respondeu rapidamente, puxando-a pra dentro da primeira loja que encontrou.

-"Isso sempre funciona"; ela pensou com um meio sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E então, vamos escolher as fantasias; Litus comentou casualmente, enquanto eles andavam entre algumas lojas.

-Ahn! Bem... Tem mesmo certeza de que quer ir? –ele perguntou suando frio.

-Ahn! Saga, você está bem? –ela perguntou estranhando o fato do cavaleiro não parecer nada à vontade com aquilo.

-Estou, perfeitamente bem; ele respondeu passando a mão nervosamente sobre a franja arrepiada.

-Você mente muito mal, sabia? –Litus falou. –Vamos, me fala, o que ta acontecendo? –ela perguntou, num tom carinhoso, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e ficando de frente pra ele.

-Eu, bem...; Ele começou abaixando a cabeça, respirou fundo. Como era humilhante ter de admitir aquilo. Ainda mandaria o irmão pra outra dimensão por ficar lhe aporrinhando a vida por nunca ter pensado em aprender fazer aquilo antes.

-Você? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eunãoseidançar; ele respondeu num fôlego só, sem permitir que ela entendesse o que ele falara.

-Não entendi; ela falou confusa.

-Eu não sei dançar, ta legal; ele falou afastando-se da jovem, a face no mínimo tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

-Ahn! Você não sabe dançar? –ela falou sem acreditar no que estava dizendo, mas ao vê-lo fechar ainda mais a cara com ar emburrado, não teve mais duvidas. –Mas nisso podemos dar um jeito; ela comentou casualmente.

-Bem, nós tipo, poderíamos alugar um filme e passar o sábado em casa; ele sugeriu com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

-Não; Litus respondeu seria.

-Não? –ele perguntou quase desesperado.

-Exatamente, vamos dar um jeito de você aprender até o próximo final de semana; ela comentou animada.

-Mas é pouco tempo, não vai dar certo; ele tentou justificar.

-Oras, você não é um cavaleiro de ouro, cometa um milagre; ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ele falou desanimado, deveria ter pensado em outra possibilidade.

-Se não, bem... Terei de pedir ao Kanon pra ir comigo, já que ele parece interpretar muito bem a sua personalidade; ela provocou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou com os orbes serrados.

-Uhn! Vamos ver como eu posso te explicar isso; ela falou com ar pensativo, algumas pessoas passavam perto deles nesse momento.

A jovem rapidamente adquiriu um olhar serio, enigmático, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que pareceu surpreso com aquela mudança. Ainda mais ao vê-la do nada aproximar-se e lascar-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha, fazendo algumas senhoras que passavam ali perto comentarem sobre como era bonito o amor juvenil, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar mais corado do que já estava.

-Ahn! Bem, essa foi à cara que eu fiz; ela respondeu inocentemente, dando-lhe as costas e indo observar uma vitrine próxima, para não rir.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou confuso, processando a idéia quando a ficha finalmente caiu e ele serrou os punhos de maneira nervosa. –Bem, acho que vou realizar aquele velho sonho de ser filho único; ele comentou.

-Você não vai fazer nada; Litus falou o repreendendo. –Kanon só queria ajudar;

-Beijando a **minha** namorada? –ele perguntou indignado, abraçando-a de maneira possessiva.

-Repente; ela pediu.

-O que? Sobre aquele meu sonho de ser filho único; ele falou.

-Não, a ultima parte; ela falou gesticulando impaciente.

-Sobre o fato dele sair por ai beijando a minha namorada? –ele perguntou com olhar confuso vendo-a assentir. –Então, ta ai um bom motivo para mandá-lo pra outra dimensão sem ficar com remorso depois; ele completou, ouvindo-a rir. –O que foi?

-Você esta com ciúmes; ela falou ainda rindo.

-Ciúmes, eu... Não; ele respondeu arregalando os olhos.

-Então porque ficou tão bravo com o fato do Kanon ter me dado um beijo? –ela perguntou, provocando. Fazendo Saga contar até dez de trás para à frente, para não mandar o irmão para a outra dimensão mesmo a longa distância.

-Eu não fiquei bravo, apenas...; Ele começou, porém parou vendo a jovem com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Ahn! Olha ali a loja de fantasias, vamos logo escolher uma; ele falou puxando-a para lá.

**Continua...**


	4. Gira e Volta

**Capitulo 3: Gira e Volta.**

**I – Confusões.**

-Isso não vai dar certo; Saga falou aflito, isso porque a namorada reunira alguns amigos para acabar com o suplicio do pobre cavaleiro. Seria uma semana longa, muito longa; ele concluiu, assim que viu o cunhado entrando no terraço de seu templo.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que eu tenho a ver com isso? –Aiolia perguntou, sendo arrastado por uma Litus mais do que impaciente.

-Não reclama mano, você também não sabe; Litus resmungou.

-O que? –Saga perguntou, sorrindo marotamente.

-Hei! Isso nunca foi importante; Aiolia se defendeu.

-Sei, e o que te fez mudar de idéia agora, cunhadinho? –Saga perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, vendo uma certa amazona acabar de entrar no terraço acompanhada por Kamus e Aishi.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aiolia começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes. –Alguém tem que ser o adulto responsável aqui pra incentivar a minha irmãzinha e meu cunhado favorito; ele respondeu com um sorriso deslavado.

-Sou seu único cunhado e não me convenceu; Saga respondeu ficando emburrado.

-Parem com isso os dois; Litus mandou, fazendo-os engolir em seco e assentirem.

-Ahn! Litus o que exatamente você pretende? –Marin perguntou, ainda tentando entender o que acontecera pra ela também estar ali agora.

Marin coincidentemente estava subindo os templos indo pra o ultimo, quando encontrara Litus tentando arrastar Aiolia de dentro do Templo de Leão para o de Gêmeos, quando perguntou o que era o próprio Aiolia quase agarrara-se a si, pedindo que ela o livrasse da irmã, mas o pior aconteceu, os dois acabaram sendo arrastados até ali por uma Litus super impaciente.

-Bem, acontece o seguinte, você viu que no próximo final de semana vai acontecer a festa na Toca do Baco; Litus começou, Marin apenas assentiu.

Saga e Aiolia olharam cautelosos para a jovem que explicava a Marin tudo o que estava acontecendo, Kamus e Aishi pareciam ocupados ouvindo a conversa das duas para repararem neles. Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram com um olhar cúmplice. Começaram a caminhar na ponta dos pés até a saída do terraço.

-**KAMUS CONGELA ELES**; Litus gritou, assim que os viu quase na escada do terraço.

Mal os cavaleiros tiveram tempo de formular uma desculpa esfarrapada pra convencer a leoazinha de que não estavam tentando fugir, já viram-se com os pés congelados.

-Hei! Isso é coisa que se faça com a gente Kamus? –Aiolia perguntou indignado.

-Só fiz o que a Litus pediu; ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

-Amor! Acho que você deveria ter congelado até a cintura, seria melhor não? –Aishi perguntou casualmente.

-**NÃO**; os dois gritaram.

-Bem Marin, você entendeu, né? –Litus perguntou, depois de explicar para a amazona o que estava acontecendo.

-Entendi, mas... Ahn! Bem, porque eu? – a amazona de Águia perguntou, com a face levemente corada, evitando olhar na direção do leonino, porque sabia que ele lhe observava.

-Bem... Você sabe né; Litus respondeu com um sorriso inocente, batendo as pontinhas dos dedos uma nas outras.

-É melhor que você não responda; Marin respondeu prontamente. –Vamos começar quando?

-Quando aqueles dois fugitivos descongelarem; a jovem respondeu com naturalidade.

-Litus amor, isso é coisa que se faça comigo? –Saga perguntou, intimamente praguejando contra os céus o fato de não conseguir quebrar o gelo que Kamus criara.

-Amorzinho, você ainda vai me agradecer por isso; ela respondeu com um sorriso inocente, se aproximando do cavaleiro e lhe dando um selinho. –Agora fique quietinho ai, porque esse gelo tem que descongelar logo; ela explicou, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

-Eu mereço, eu sei que eu mereço; Saga murmurou, repetindo aquilo a si mesmo como um mantra.

-Saga não fique assim, poderia ser pior; Aishi falou em tom de consolo.

-Da licença que a gente ta entrando; a voz bem humorada de Shura e Kanon soou na entrada do terraço.

-Aishi, não fala mais nada que tente servir de consolo, por favor; Saga pediu, já imaginava, quando o espanhol e o irmão se juntavam normalmente ele não levava a melhor.

-Kanon. Shura. O que vieram fazer aqui? –Litus perguntou ao ver o cunhado com uma filmadora na mão e o espanhol com uma maquina fotográfica.

-Bem...; Kanon começou com um sorriso nervoso.- Você sabe, viemos apenas dar um apoio moral pro pessoal; ele completou.

-Traidor, apoio moral o caramba; Saga reclamou, forçando a perna pra soltar o gelo e pular em cima do irmão. –Isso me lembra mais uma coisa;

-O que? –Kanon perguntou, engolindo em seco ao ver que dessa vez o irmão conseguiu romper o gelo.

-Que agora eu tenho um bom motivo para te mandar pra outra dimensão sem me sentir culpado; ele respondeu com um sorriso maligno.

-Acho que andamos perdendo alguma coisa; Aiolia sussurrou para Marin que estava a seu lado observando tudo.

-Não duvido; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que depois de muito lutar se livrara da placa de gelo.

-Finalmente; Aiolia murmurou, suspirando aliviado.

-Ahn! Irmãozinho, não sei do que você esta falando, mas creio que deve ser um equivoco; Kanon falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Então eu vou ter o maior prazer em te lembrar que beijar a namorada dos outros, não é um esporte muito saudável; Saga falou estalando os dedos perigosamente.

-É impressão minha ou ele ta com ciúmes? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus. Os dois permaneciam sentados no alpendre do terraço, observando a uma certa distância os outros casais;

-Parece que sim; Kamus respondeu, balançando a cabeça. –Pelo menos ele não descoloriu de novo uma xícara de porcelana; ele respondeu rindo.

-Como? –Aishi perguntou confusa.

-Longa história, ma petit; ele falou, roubando-lhe um beijo.

-Xiii, pelo visto vai acontecer uma tragédia grega, literalmente; Shura brincou.

-Saga, juro que foi por uma boa causa; Kanon falou, recuando alguns passos enquanto o irmão se aproximava.

-Porque estou tentado a duvidar? –ele perguntou-se.

-Parem já com isso; Litus, aproximando-se de Saga e puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. –Já disse pra você parar de surtar por causa disso e se demorar muito pra aprender, vou ter que realmente pedir pro Kanon ir comigo; ela falou com um sorriso inocente, repreendendo-o.

-Oh cunhadinha, não piora mais a minha situação, ta; Kanon pediu, vendo Saga lançar-lhe um olhar que seria capaz de chutá-lo do topo de Star Hill.

-Agora que vocês já se entenderam, vamos começar logo; Aishi falou, aproximando-se de um radio que aparentemente Litus trouxera até o terraço e o ligando.

-Vai ser uma longa semana; Aiolia e Saga murmuraram.

-Parem de resmungar; Marin os repreendeu. –Se já tivessem feito isso antes não teriam tantos problemas agora;

-Até você Marin? –Aiolia perguntou indignado.

-...; A amazona apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo o cavaleiro engolir em seco. Enquanto Kanon e Shura ficavam apostos, com maquina e filmadora na mão, pra não perder nenhum detalhe sequer.

**II – Provocações.**

**Três dias depois...**

Yuuri subia calmamente as escadarias dos templos com alguns rolos de papeis na mão, cada rolo continha os velhos mapeamentos estelares feitos no observatório há alguns anos atrás. Como o observatório estava em reforma, Saori pedira a ela que levasse aquele material para a biblioteca do templo.

Estava chegando em Câncer, quando notou uma cena um tanto quanto diferente. Saga e Aiolia brigando com Mascara da Morte para entrarem no Templo de Câncer, parou curiosa, observando a cena a distancia.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?- o italiano perguntou irritado, ao ser praticamente jogado de lado quando eles ouviram as vozes de Marin e Litus vindo do outro lado do templo.

-Com problemas, sirizinho? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando.

-Você? –ele falou com os orbes serrados, não ia com a cara daquela amazona, que por sinal não lhe trazia lembranças muito agradáveis da ultima União Dourada.

-Eu mesmo, algum problema? –ela perguntou com certo sarcasmo.

-Nada que seja da sua conta; ele respondeu num resmungo.

-Nossa que humor; Yuuri provocou.

-Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me encher não? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Eu, tenho, mas é sempre tão divertido te irritar; ela completou, piscando um olho com um sorriso maroto pra ele.

-Olha aqui; ele começou com o dedo em riste de forma perigosa.

-Mascara da Morte; Litus chamou;

-Uhn! – ele murmurou, voltando-se para Marin e Litus que acabaram de chegar. –O que querem?

-Você por acaso viu o Saga e o Leo? –Litus perguntou, sem notar a presente tensão do ambiente.

-Aqueles dois loucos invadiram minha casa e se não saírem logo de lá, as cabeças deles vão fazer parte da nova decoração; ele respondeu com um olhar mortal.

-Estresse da ulcera nervosa, sabia? –Yuuri alfinetou.

-...; O cavaleiro voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa.

-Yuuri ta fazendo o que por aqui? –Marin perguntou, só agora notando a amazona de cabelos prateados ali.

-Estou de passagem Marin, tenho de levar esses mapas lá pra cima; ela respondeu.

-Entendo; a amazona murmurou.

-Então já vou indo; Yuuri falou.

-Vai tarde; Mascara da Morte resmungou.

-Também te amo, **querido**; ela falou sarcástica, frisando a ultima palavra jogando-lhe um beijo no ar, ao passar pelo cavaleiro e ouvi-lo emitir o que facilmente seria confundido com um rosnado.

-Ela não toma jeito; Marin falou com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se de que era sempre assim quando aqueles dois se encontravam, ou ignoravam-se ou se atacavam. –"Isso ainda vai dar em casamento"; ela pensou.

**-SAIAM DO MEU TEMPLO**; Mascara da Morte berrou, batendo na porta que por sinal fora trancada, temporariamente ignorando as duas que esperavam pelos dois cavaleiros.

**-VOCÊ NÃO PODE NOS OBRIGAR**; Aiolia respondeu.

**-QUER APOSTAR?** –Mascara da Morte perguntou de maneira perigosa.

**-QUANTO?** –Saga provocou.

-Vocês pediram por isso; o canceriano falou perdendo o ultimo fio de paciência. –**SEKISHIKI MEIKAI-HA;** ele gritou, elevando seu cosmo, ao mesmo tempo em que do outro lado da porta uma densa nevoa prateada começava a surgir. Mascara da Morte afastou-se da porta em tempo.

**-AHHHHHHHHHH!** – os dois gritaram, saindo correndo do templo do cavaleiro numa cena no mínimo comprometedora para a reputação dos dois.

Marin e Litus observaram a cena com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, vendo os dois cavaleiros correrem e esconderem-se atrás delas.

-Você é mau; Aiolia falou com a face tão branca quanto um papel, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para o cavaleiro. –Ou melhor, do mau;

-...; Saga apenas assentiu concordando.

-Vê se pode, dois marmanjos como vocês com medo de alguns espectros inofensivos; o cavaleiro falou com a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Inofensivos! Você sabe pra onde eles estavam querendo arrastar a gente? –Aiolia perguntou indignado.

-Eles só queriam uma companhia pra passear na Encosta de Yumotsu; o canceriano respondeu com um sorriso deslavado. –Mas pensem pelo lado positivo, vocês adorariam o passeio, em compensação agora; ele completou apontando para Marin e Litus que voltaram-se para os cavaleiros, com um olhar de canto que gelaria o inferno.

-"Ferrou"; os dois pensaram sorrindo nervosamente, enquanto se afastavam.

-Vocês não vão fugir de novo; Marin falou visivelmente irritada por ter que ficar andando de templo em templo atrás dos dois. –Vamos logo; ela completou, segurando o leonino pelo colarinho da camisa e literalmente o arrastando até o Templo de Gêmeos.

-Amor, juro que foi o Aiolia que me induziu a isso; Saga tentou se justificar.

-**HEI**! –Aiolia reclamou, já longe ao ouvir o que ele falara.

-Quieto; ela mandou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente e seguindo o mesmo exemplo da amazona.

-Eu hein, povo estranho; Mascara da Morte falou torcendo o nariz e entrando em seu templo.

Observou atentamente parede por parede, chegava até ser estranho que aquele fosse realmente o mesmo Templo de Câncer que ocupara nos últimos dezoito anos, que continham uma bizarra coleção de cabeças. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes, tanto que não mais se tinha um ambiente funesto, o templo todo fora muito bem decorado com belas tapeçarias e obras de artes lembrando-lhe a terra natal. Tornando aquele templo tão singular e muito bem decorado como qualquer um dos outros doze.

**III – Seguindo os Passos Certos.**

-Finalmente chegaram; Kamus falou impaciente, já fazia alguns minutos que ele e Aishi esperavam os quatro e nada de aparecerem.

-Não enche Kamus, quase que o Mascara manda a gente literalmente pro inferno; Saga falou emburrado.

-Quem mandou tentarem fugir; Aishi falou.

-Bem, agora podemos começar; Litus falou parando ao lado de Saga.

Os cinco assentiram, enquanto Aishi ligava o radio, tocando uma musica relativamente lenta, Kamus foi até Litus e Saga para passar as possíveis instruções de como ele deveria seguir os passos que haviam visto durante os dias anteriores.

Saga segurou o mais delicadamente possível à cintura da jovem mantendo-a no Maximo vinte centímetros longe de si. Respirou pesadamente olhando para baixo, quando pensara que iria ser difícil não pensou que fosse tanto. Balançou a cabeça, havia resolvido começar com aquilo agora tinha que ir até o fim. Ergueu a cabeça encarando a jovem a sua frente que apenas sorriu.

-Mantenha a postura Saga; Kamus falou, cutucando-lhe as costelas.

-Hei! Isso ai não é de ferro; o geminiano reclamou.

-Mas vai ser de gelo se você não me obedecer; Kamus respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-Você anda pegando alguns tiques meio estranhos com a Aishi, sabia? –Saga perguntou, reparando que o aquariano usava o quesito indiferença quando queria convencer sem se cansar muito para isso. Ou apenas aterrorizar com a possibilidade do inevitável, igual à amazona.

-Vamos logo com isso; ele falou, sem responder ao comentário. –Litus, por favor, aproxima-se mais um pouco; ele falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

-...; Saga arqueou a sobrancelha, quase fuzilando o aquariano com o olhar.

-Saga a mão é na cintura dela, não acima; Kamus falou pacientemente.

-Ah! Sim, claro; o geminiano falou, piscando e notando o que estava fazendo.

Postura devidamente correta, o aquariano passou-lhes as ultimas informações sobre a seqüência de passos e de maneira hesitante eles começaram a se movimentar.

Aishi não precisou nem mesmo falar alguma coisa. Aiolia e Marin pareciam muito bem adaptados um com o outro e apesar do leonino estar fazendo manha nos últimos dias estava dançando muito bem. Aishi se afastou com um meio sorriso, encontrando Kamus sentado no alpendre lhe esperando.

Aiolia respirou fundo, de forma delicada puxou a amazona para mais perto de si, não encontrando resistência. Marin aconchegou-se nos braços do cavaleiro, simplesmente esquecendo o que acontecia a sua volta.

-Eles são tão bonitinhos juntos, não é? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus, que lhe abraçava de forma carinhosa, enquanto observavam os amigos, ali sentados no alpendre.

-...; Ele apenas assentiu. –Acho que já esta na hora de deixá-los; Kamus falou.

-Vamos; Aishi respondeu, de maneira imperceptível os dois desapareceram como se nunca tivessem estado ali.

**IV – Para Que Sempre Me Ame.**

Era sempre assim quando Dionísio resolvia fazer uma de suas festas temáticas, a Toca do Baco ficava lotada. Deixando o dono completamente satisfeito, ainda mais ao lembrar-se que o concorrente no caso o a **Balada das Musas (1) **não era tão requisitado como a sua toca, o que deixava seu caro irmãozinho deveras irritado.

-Boa noite; a divindade de cabelos ruivos falou, recepcionando os amigos.

-Boa noite Dionísio; Aishi falou sorrindo, entrando com Kamus e logo atrás vinham Aiolia, Marin e outros dourados.

-Fiquem a vontade; Dionísio falou numa breve reverencia. –A noite é uma criança e nós também; ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

Todos riram, apesar de Dionísio ser considerado a divindade do vinho e da boa musica ainda parecia um menino que aos poucos descobria os segredos da vida.

Embora em muitos outros lugares fosse comparado com um homem baixinho, gordinho de bochechas fofas, que andava para todos os lados com um cálice de vinho, vez ou outra tentando roubar o beijo de uma ninfa.

Numa coisa esses estereótipos estavam certos, ele sempre andava com um cálice de vinho, porém as características ainda eram completamente opostas.

-E Saga e Litus, onde estão? –Afrodite perguntou, enquanto sentava-se em uma mesa reservada a ele e aos amigos no terraço. Tentando fazer com que a túnica que vestia não revelasse mais do que devia, afinal, resolvera vestir-se de Julio César e aquela toga vez ou outra ameaçava cair.

-Falaram que vinham depois; Aiolia respondeu emburrado.

-Que cara é essa irmão? –Aioros perguntou, divertindo-se com o fato do irmão estar caracterizado como seu signo.

Novamente deixara a fantasia para procurar na ultima hora e só encontrara uma de leãozinho, o que lhe conferia alguns comentários nada castos por onde passava. As orelhinhas no topo da cabeça eram marrons e felpudas, em contraste com a juba nada discreta. Fora que foi obrigado até mesmo a pregar um longo rabo no final das costas que terminava com um pompom na ponta.

-Não enche; Aiolia respondeu assoprando a franja que caia lhe no olho, tentando manter a juba no lugar certo.

-Ele esta assim porque viu a fantasia da Litus; Marin respondeu, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira para que o corte lateral do vestido vermelho não ficasse muito evidente, isso porque a fantasia era nada mais nada menos do que a de Jéssica do Roger Habit o que fazia vez ou outra o leonino urrar... Literalmente.

-Só por isso? -um Aquiles nada discreto perguntou, juntando-se ao grupo.

-Shura? –todos perguntaram arqueando a sobrancelha ao verem uma legião de Brizeides se estapearem na entrada do terraço, quando ele passou.

-Qual o problema? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha diante do olhar curioso dos amigos.

-Nada; eles responderam balançando a cabeça.

-Mas afinal, a Litus estava com que fantasia? –um certo ariano vestido de agente secreto perguntou, enquanto retirava os óculos escuros dos olhos para enxergar melhor.

-Ela estava de...; Aiolia foi cortado, fechando mais a cara e apontando para a entrada do terraço.

Todos voltaram-se na direção que ele apontava, notando a entrada de um Faraó e uma Deusa Egípcia no terraço.

Os cabelos Royal estavam muito bem penteados e o pescoço marcado por uma espécie de colar dourado, deixando o resto livre. A calça larga bege tinha algumas listras douradas, na faixa preta que envolvia a cintura haviam alguns desenhos egípcio. No braço esquerdo um bracelete dourado e nas costas uma tatuagem de um olho de Órus **(2)** próximo ao ombro.

Saga entrou no terraço de braços dados com sua divindade, mantendo a cabeça erguida e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Litus voltou-se pra ele com a face corada.

Os cabelos agora estavam presos num coque com alguns fios soltos, na cabeça uma delicada coroa dourada. O vestido bege tipicamente egípcio caia-lhe até o pé, em contraste com as sandálias altas. Na cintura uma espécie de véu com detalhes dourados. Nos pulsos, pulseiras douradas e no braço direito um bracelete com um símbolo egípcio. O corpete de frente única do vestido mostrava que nas costas, precisamente na direção do ombro direito uma tatuagem semelhante a do geminiano fora colocada.

-Nossa, que original; Afrodite falou batendo palmas, não demorou muito para que os outros fizessem o mesmo, deixando os amigos constrangidos.

-Boa noite; Saga falou, aproximando-se e mantendo a jovem num meio abraço.

-Boa noite; todos responderam.

Saga e Litus sentaram-se numa cadeira próximo a Afrodite, conversando animadamente com os amigos. Ao longe uma melodia suave começou a tocar.

-Aceita dançar comigo? –Saga perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a da jovem que jazia em seu colo, sussurrando numa doce confidência ao pé do ouvido.

-Como poderia recusar; ela falou sorrindo. –Claro sim; Litus respondeu, enquanto o cavaleiro se levantava e segurava-lhe pela mão, para que não caísse.

Caminharam com vagar até a pista improvisada no terraço, que chegava a ser bem maior do que a de dentro do salão.

**Entendi todas as palavras, entendi bem, obrigado**

**Razoável e novo, é assim por aqui**

**As coisas tem mudado, as flores tem desabrochado**

**E aqueles tempos, eram aqueles tempos que**

**Se tudo cansa e passa, os amores também passam**

**É preciso que saibas...**

Segurou-lhe com delicadeza uma das mãos e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Deixando que o braço livre, enlaçasse-a pela cintura. Litus ergueu a cabeça, notando que o namorado fitava-lhe com um olhar enigmático. Um brilho diferente tremeluzia nos orbes azuis que a deixava intrigada. O cheiro de lavanda impreguinado em cada fibra e célula do seu ser lhe entorpecia e atordoava.

**Procurarei por teu coração se tu o levares a outro lugar**

**Mesmo se em tuas danças, outros dancem por muitas horas**

**Procurarei por tua alma, no frio ou nas chamas**

**Eu te enfeitiçarei para que ainda me ames.**

Deixou que a mão delicada corresse pelo braço, indo apoiar-se sobre o ombro dele. Sentiu-o estreitar mais o braço em torno de sua cintura e simplesmente se deixou aconchegar-se mais no calor que ele lhe oferecia. A respiração quente e ritmada, chocando-se contra a pele desnuda do pescoço, minando-lhe qualquer resistência.

**Não devias ter começado a atrair-me, a tocar-me**

**Não devias ter dado tanto, eu não sei jogar**

**Me disseram que hoje em dia, me disseram que os outros fazem assim**

**Eu não sou os outros!**

**Antes que nos acariciemos, antes de nos perdermos.**

Era como flutuar em meio a um universo desconhecido e ilimitado. A doce melodia parecia correr pelo ar envolvendo-lhes os sentidos e vários casais começaram a ocupar a pista, mas isso não lhes importava, agora esse pequeno universo a formar-se era deles e era só o que importava.

Era como deixar-se cair do topo de uma montanha muito alta e antes de chegar ao chão, simplesmente sentir-se planar, livre. Com a alma leve e calma, sedenta por novas sensações.

**Eu quero que tu saibas...**

**Procurarei por teu coração se tu o levares a outro lugar**

**Mesmo se em tuas danças, outros dancem por muitas horas**

**Procurarei por tua alma, no frio ou nas chamas**

**Eu te enfeitiçarei para que ainda me ames.**

-Não foi tão difícil, não é? –Litus perguntou, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, deixando que os dedos se entrelaçassem entre os fios de uma mexa que caia-lhe sobre o ombro.

-Não; ele respondeu, enquanto deixava os dedos correm com suavidade pelas costas dela em movimentos lentos e ritmados, sentindo-a estremecer. –Alias, com uma ótima professora se faz milagres; Saga completou com um sorriso sedutor.

**Encontrarei mais idiomas para cantar-te elogios**

**Farei nossas malas para infinitas colheitas de vinhos**

-Saga; a jovem falou numa falsa reprimenda, desviando o olhar com a face enrubescida.

**As formulas mágicas dos feiticeiros da África**

**Eu lhes direi sem remorso, para que ainda me ames**

-Estou falando apenas a verdade; ele respondeu com um doce sorriso. –Alias, tudo o que lhe disse até agora é a mais pura verdade;

**Me farei rei para que tu me retenhas**

**Me farei uma nova pessoa para que o fogo volte a acender**

Sem que notassem pararam de dançar. O cavaleiro tinha um olhar enigmático, enquanto afastava com os dedos trêmulos uma pequena mexa verde que cairá sobre os olhos da jovem. Aos poucos ambos os corações entravam num ritmo disparado, sentindo-se ansiosos.

O cavaleiro aproximou-se mais da jovem com os olhos serrados, sentindo-a de forma tímida enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço. Não importavam mais as pessoas à volta. O tempo parara. Deixou que os dedos corressem pelas costas, indo parar sobre a nuca, puxando-a para mais próximo de si e selando seus lábios num beijo avassalador.

**Mais brilhante e mais belo por uma outra faísca**

**Me transformarei em ouro para que ainda me ames**

Algumas pessoas pararam de dançar deparando-se com a cena inusitada para alguns, porém para outros meramente previsível.

Uma leve caricia entre lábios. Um beijo cheio de carinho e amor. Uma nova perspectiva de como se continuar a caminhar. Era isso que aquilo representava e nada mais importava.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ouvindo ao longe palmas e assovios dos amigos que queriam chamar a atenção.

-Desde o começo não lhe escondi meus sentimentos e agora não seria diferente; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, puxando-lhe para um abraço.

-Saga; Litus murmurou, sentindo o cavaleiro correr as mãos de forma suave por suas costas, estremecendo com tal ato. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. –Amo você;

-Eu também, mas do que qualquer outra coisa; ele respondeu.

**V – Por do Sol.**

Era estranho que por mais que sempre passassem por tantos lugares diferentes, sempre voltavam ali, aonde as coisas haviam começado a se encaminhar. Puxou-a pra mais perto de si, fazendo com que se sentasse de forma mais confortável em seu colo, abraçando-lhe pela cintura de forma possessiva.

-O que foi? –Litus perguntou, enquanto deixava os olhos correrem pela praia que aos poucos era banhada pelos últimos raios do sol naquele dia.

Os dois já há algum tempo permaneciam vendo o maravilhoso fenômeno da natureza. Sentados na beira da praia do Cabo.

-Nada, estava só pensando; ele respondeu, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-No que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Em como a vida da gente pode dar voltar das quais a gente não faz idéia de que seja possível; ele respondeu.

-Fala isso pelo que? –ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-lhe diretamente.

-Por mim, por você... E por nós; Saga respondeu, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos.

-Se arrepende de algo? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Quanto ao que?

-A nós; ela falou quase num sussurro.

-Não, nunca; Saga respondeu, roçando-lhe os lábios antes de arrebatar-lhe um beijo inesperadamente. –"E nada me faria mudar de opinião"; ele completou em pensamentos.

**#Fim#**

**Saudações meus caros amigos...**

Mais uma crônica chegando ao fim. Como eu costumo dizer, a noite é uma criança e nós também, porém a cada novo passo mais e mais caminhos se abrem.

Eternamente dançaremos sobre um mesmo passo de dança. Hora caindo, hora tropeçando, mas uma hora chegaremos a perfeição.

A cada novo dia nos inventamos/ criamos pessoas diferentes, personagens de uma divina comédia, uma sátira da vida ou um romance épico.

Tudo não passa da forma como encaramos nossos demônios, desafios que aparecem entre curvas e buracos dos nossos caminhos, mas o importante é levantar e continuar... Nesse caso voltar a dançar.

Creio que notaram a musica tema desse casal bem singular. Ela se chama **Pour Que Tu M Aemes Encore** do grupo Il Divo, particularmente uma de minhas preferidas, ela é toda em francês, porém optei por colocá-la aqui somente em português.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado dessa crônica, mais uma vez agradeço a todos que estiveram presentes essa noite e espero poder encontrá-los na próxima crônica que se chama **Torre de Pedra.**

Por gentileza saiam devagar e vão pela sombra, ouvi dizer que Apolo não anda muito contente por saber que a Toca do Baco anda fazendo mais sucesso que a Balada das Musas e andou rondando os arredores daqui, então procurem não saírem por ai desacompanhados (isso não foi uma indireta).

Até a próxima pessoal.

**Nota:**

**(1) Na Balada das Musas é a danceteria que fica no centro de Atenas, aparece pela primeira vez em Ilyria. O dono da balada como podem ter visto é Apolo, junto de suas nove irmãzinhas singulares.**

**(2) Órus. Deus Egípcio. Filho de Isis e Osíris, novamente representado como um falcão.**


End file.
